Toby Ratwaller
Toby Ratwaller is Bancy's cousin and is part of The BancyTOON Superstars since The Middle of 2010. About Toby Ratwaller Toby Duncan Ratwaller is an anthropomorphic cartoon common gray rat with a silver furry tail, (the "silver color" on Toby's furry tail is mocked using "GRAY-2" vinyl-acrylic paint) created by Michael Igafo-Te'o, and Toby's stardom began on Early Summer 2012 when Michael decided to give Bancy his own cousin of a different group of families (The Ratwallers) that were friendly relatives with Bancy's families (The McMouser) and this time, It's A Common Gray Rat named Toby Ratwaller and IT Worked in Pieces of Bancy Artwork on Michael's DeviantART Page (from 2010 to Today) For Art's Sake! *Here's Toby's Information List -- #Born with his Twin Brother Frederick -- September 8th, 1999 #Born as a Plush with his Twin Brother Frederick - September 8th, 2000 #Species -- Anthropomorphic Cartoon Common Gray Rat with Silver Furry Tail #Type of Special Needs - ADHD The Relationship between Toby and Bancy as Cousins Besides Toby Ratwaller being a "Rat"-like opposite of Bancy McMouser, He and Bancy are cousins in their families because their ancestries have it that The McMousers, that were Toon Mice, were friendly relatives to The Ratwaller who are Toon Rats that are NICE to Toon Mice of Any Kind! (NOTE That half of The Ratwallers are Toon Brown Rats (simliar to Roderick and Rhubella Rat of the "Warner Bros. Animation" fame) and the other half are Toon Common Gray Rats (including Toby's Family!)) Also, Toby is nearly clumsy but mostly he is bright and smart His Family and The McMousers! The Clothes that Toby wore Toby Ratwaller wears an Orange T-Shirt and a pair of Blue-Green Cargo Shorts during the Springtime and even during the Summertime but during the cold autumn, Toby wears an Orange Long-Sleeved Cotton T-Shirt with a pair of Blue-Green Cargo Pants (similar to Toby's Cargo Shorts) and during the wintertime, Toby wears an Orange (Machine-Knitted) Long-Sleeved Winter Shirt with a Red scarf, a Middle Blue "Winter Jacket", a pair of Blue-Green Mittens and even a pair of Blue-Green Sweat Pants Family *Frederick Ratwaller (Toby's Twin Brother) *Roderick Ratwaller (Toby's Father) *Christie Ratwaller (Toby's Mother) *The McMouser Family ("Mouse"-like Relatives of Toby's Family) Allies *Bancy McMouser (Toby's Cousin) *Frederick Ratwaller (Toby's Twin Brother) *Mike Patterson (The Teeange Blonde Dude that is actually an Animation Hobbyist) *Michelle Finkle (The Red-Headed Teenage Girl that is Mike's Girlfriend) *Reggie Thames Jaguar (Bancy's Life-Long Peer Buddy since Bancy's 10th Birthday) *Cuddlebunny Mouser (Bancy's "Claymation" Counterpart) *Benny "Big Green" Mouser (Cuddlebunny's "Enlarged" Twin Brother) *Mickey Mouse (Bancy's "Disney" Buddy from Burbank, California) *Fix-It Felix Junior *Phineas Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (The One who has a crush on Phineas) *Ferb Fletcher *Jeremy Johnson (The Blonde Dude that Candace has a crush on) *Candace Flynn-Fletcher (when Candace is not in "busting" mode) *Kim Possible (The Teen Action Heroine that debuted on The Disney Channel during 2002) *Ron Stoppable (Kim's Current Boyfriend since 2005) *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Bancy knows that Vanellope won the 1st Place Trophy at The 2013 D23 Expo Go-Kart Race against Donald Duck and Candace Flynn-Fletcher!!!) *Plushie McMouser (Bancy's 1st Plush Buddy and The ORIGINAL BancyTOON Screwball Character since 2010) *Clarence "Fat Rat" McMouser (Plushie's "Nearly Chubby" Twin Brother and Bancy's 2nd Plush Buddy) *Small Mouse and His Family (A Group of Bancy's Pampered Pet Fancy Mice since September 2012) Enemies *Dr. Drakken (also known as Drew Lipsky) *Shego (Dr. Drakken's Right-Hand Female Sidekick) *Peg-Leg Pete (also known as "Black Pete") *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (The Enemy of Agent Perry The Platypus) *Candace Flynn-Fletcher (Only when Candace is in "busting" mode) *Magica De Spell (The Witch that is actually One of Scrooge McDuck's Enemies) *The Beagle Boys (Three of Scrooge McDuck's Enemies) *Fat Cat (The Main Antagonist off of "Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jenner (The Villain Rat off of "The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Bancy always indetifies Jenner as a "killer rat")) *Syndrome (also known as Buddy Pine (The Main Antagonist of Disney & PIXAR's "The Incredibles")) What Toby Likes *Coca-Cola Soft Drinks *Having Fun with his Family *Shasta Pop *Visiting Michael Igafo-Te'o in The REAL World *Faygo Sodas *Having Fun with His Buddies *Pepsi Soft Drinks *Visiting Up North in The Real World (To Traverse City, Michigan, U.S.A.) *Traditional Hand-Drawn Animation (That's His Creators first Hobby) *Clay Animation (Michael's second Hobby) *CG Animation (seeing CG Animation is OK for characters like Bancy and people like Michael) *Disney Animated Films *Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (except for "The Jetsons") *Reading "Archie" Comics with Bancy *Social Networking on facebook *Live-Action Disney Films (Except for "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?") *Watching Bancy's 2 Favorite Disney TV Cartoons with him (e.g., "Kim Possible" and "Phineas & Ferb") *Helping Bancy with Winning Large Amounts of Tickets at Any Arcade *Pizza *Plain Cheeseburgers (Beef and Cheese ONLY!!!) *Chicken Nuggets *Macaroni and Cheese (Cooked by Stove-Top) *Flavored Sparkling Water *Lemonade (both ORIGINAL and PINK) *Sparkling Lemonade (both ORIGINAL and PINK) *Slush Drinks (Both the "ICEE" Brand and 7-11's "Slurpee" Brand) *Ice Cream (Chocolate, Vanilla, Cookies 'N Cream and Birthday Cake-flavored Ice Cream) *Cereal *Snack Cakes (both the "Hostess" and "Little Debbie" brands) *Root Beer Floats *Ice Cream Sodas *Corn Dogs *Hot Dogs *Lightly-Salted French Fries *Touring Any of California's "Toon" Studios with Bancy and Company What Toby Dislikes *Looney Tunes (because Michael and The Mousie Brothers were "jealous" with Termite Terrace) *Being Grounded (when Toby does something wrong) *Nicktoons outside "Ren and Stimpy" (because Danny Fenton tried to beat up Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in Bancy's Nightmare) *Being Cyberbullied on The Internet *Adult Films (Most of them "R"-rated and a few rated "NC-17") *"Toon-Slaugther" Incidents (Becuase Michael (and sometimes Bancy) cries over them!) *"Tom and Jerry" Cartoons (because Tom the Common Gray Cat tried to eat Mickey Mouse for his dinner on November 2011 but The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios (including John Lasseter) rescued Mickey from being swallowed whole and Tom gets sent back to his current copyrighted owners, Warner Bros. Animation, in the process!) *Saturday Night Live (because the television program's "Satire" was "insulting" to Disney fans) *Adult TV Programs (most of them rated "TV-14" and a few rated "TV-MA") *Family Guy (to characters like Bancy and people like Michael, the animated sitcom itself might be "posessed"!) *Award Thieves (Because Disney's "Wreck-It Ralph" lost the 2012 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Film to Disney & PIXAR's "Brave"!!!) Toby's Favorite Animated Feature Films and Animated Cartoons *The Classic/Traditionally Animated Mickey Mouse Short Films (1928-1953, 1983-Today) *Kim Possible (2002-2007) *The Contemporary/Paperless Animated Mickey Mouse Short Films (2013) *All of Disney's Animated Feature Films (1937-Today) *A Variety of CLASSIC Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (1958-1980s (Except for "The Jetsons")) *All of PIXAR's Animated Feature Films (1995-Today) *The PIXAR Short Film Archive (1984-Today) *Harveytoons (1946-1960s) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Feature Films by Sony Pictures Animation (2006-Today) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-Today) *Feature Films by Aardman Animations (2000-Today) *Films by Don Bluth (1979-1982, 1989-1999) *The Complete "Wallace and Gromit" Saga (1989-Today) *Feature Films by Blue Sky Studios (2002-Today) *The Complete "Morph and Chas" Saga (1977-Today) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) *Shaun the Sheep (2006-Today) *Illumation Entertainment's "Despicable Me" films (2010-Today) *Walt Disney Animation Studios' "Frozen" (2013) *Reel FX Creative Studios' "Free Birds" (2013) *DisneyToon Studios' "Planes" films (2013-Today) *Classic Disney Animated Short Films (1927-Today) *The Nut Job (2014 (featuring Surly Squirrell (well, a squirrell with purple fur) and Company)) *Ren and Stimpy (1991-1996 (The Only Nicktoon that Michael Igafo-Te'o and His Family and His Characters learned to like at laugh at themselves over!)) Gallery Here's A Gallery on Toby Ratwaller and Company! BancyTOON Fan Art by Other Animation Fans 002.jpg|Bancy, Toby and Company celebrate Michael's 19th Birthday circa September 2013 (drawn by Jose-Ramiro) Bancy Comic Strip - Issue 010 - Caught on 16mm.jpg|A Comic Strip where Toby (as filmed on 16mm Motion Picture Film) is about to get even with Fix-It Felix Junior -- Prankster Style! BancyTOON Superstars Night of The Fireworks by Jose-Ramiro for Michael Iggy.jpg|Bancy, Toby and Company celebrate The Night of The Fireworks on The Fourth of July circa July 2013 (Drawn by Jose-Ramiro with hideous-yet-awkward desings on Mike Patterson and Michelle Finkle) Bancy Comic Strip - Issue 008 - A Recreational Meeting.jpg|A Comic Strip (as Drawn by Michael Igafo-Te'o) where Toby and Bancy have a conversation at The BancyTOON Studio Cafe about Kim Possible's Return to Disney Channel on May 2013 (and also on Disney XD during February 2014) Category:Community Category:BancyTOON Superstars